In known time division protocols, a number of time slots per time frame are allocated to a modem to be used for voice or video. The disadvantage is that there must be means to calculate the number of timeslots, and it might allocate too many, causing bandwidth to be wasted, or too few, causing delay in transmission of the packets. In those known systems on the uplink, a packet waits two time intervals for transmission, one interval being for a timeslot to be requested, the second being for allocation of uplink timeslots by the access point of the core network; the access point can be considered as a master modem controlling communications with slave modems.